1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anthraquinonecarboxamide derivatives which selectively bind to brain dopamine receptor subtypes. More specifically, it relates to N-Aminoalkylanthraquinonecarboxamides and to pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds. It further relates to the use of such compounds in the treatment or prevention of various neuropsychological disorders such as schizophrenia and other central nervous system diseases.
2. Description of the Related Art
The therapeutic effect of conventional antipsychotics, known as neuroleptics, is generally believed to be exerted through blockade of dopamine receptors. However, neuroleptics are frequently responsible for undesirable extrapyramidal side effects (EPS) and tardive dyskinesias, which are attributed to blockade of D.sub.2 receptors in the striatal region of the brain. The dopamine D.sub.3 receptor subtype has recently been identified (Sokoloff et al., Nature, 347, 146 (1990)). Its unique localization in limbic brain areas and its differential recognition of various antipsychotics indicates that the D.sub.3 receptor plays a significant role in the etiology of schizophrenia Selective D.sub.3 antagonists are thought to be effective antipsychotics free from the neurological side effects displayed by conventional neuroleptics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,835 discloses N-aminoalkyl-2-napthalamides said to have affinity at dopamine D.sub.3 receptors.
Murray et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Let. 5 219 (1995), describe 4-carboxamidobiphenyls said to have affinity at dopamine D.sub.3 receptors.